


A Tarot Reading

by rosenlight



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Laven Week, M/M, Smooching, more to be added but all safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for the Laven Week 2016 organized on tumblr. All fanarts, at least for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> All these arts can be found on my Artumblr [[here]](http://rosenlights.tumblr.com) and if you wanna chat about these two I'm always ready to on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosenlight) ༶ඬ༝ඬ༶

Day 1 **★** The Sun ⇾ _Requited Love, Brotherhood, Mutual Support_  
[@ twitter](https://twitter.com/rosenlight/status/763138870913490948)  
[](http://rosenlights.tumblr.com/post/148709043403/laven-week-2016-day-1-the-sun-requited)


	2. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 ★ The Lovers⇾ Beauty, Harmony, Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> click on the image to go to the tumblr post ;9

**[Laven Week](http://laven-week.tumblr.com/) 2016** :  
Day 2  **★** The Lovers⇾ _Beauty, Harmony, Attraction_  
[@ twitter](https://twitter.com/rosenlight/status/763826775898071040)  
[](http://rosenlights.tumblr.com/post/148800978128/laven-week-2016-day-2-the-lovers-beauty)


	3. The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understanding and communication were the themes for the 3rd day. With a lot of blue that is usually associated with these words, here comes the Midnight Snack, laven version.

**[Laven Week](http://laven-week.tumblr.com/) 2016** :  
Day 3  **★**  The Magician⇾ Understanding   
[@twitter](https://twitter.com/rosenlight/status/764532138427486208)  
[@tumblr](http://rosenlights.tumblr.com/post/148892936803/laven-week-2016-day-3-the-magician)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the girls of my circle, always supportive, always sweet, always awesome.


End file.
